Behind your heart
by Kathe97
Summary: Cada mirada, desde ese primer Hola frente a la puerta, cambió la vida de aquella morena que tanto odio y miedo oscureció su corazón. Se puede considerar lo que no se contó a lo largo de la serie entre nuestros queridos personajes espero os guste tanto como a mi escribirla!


"Hi"

Simplemente no lo creía, no podía estar pasando, no podía pasarle a ella, no otra vez. Un charming arrebatándole lo que quería, parte de su vida estaba siendo nuevamente destruida; no era justo, no lo era para nada.

Caminaba por su despacho como un león enjaulado a vista e inquietud de un sheriff que había regresado nada más la causa de las pesadillas de la alcaldesa había tomado su auto.

-Deberias calmarte...Henry ya está aquí, ella ya se fue...- La dudosa voz del hombre provocó que la morena parara en seco.

\- No lo entiendes Graham, ella... ella es...-

-Se quién es Regina, pero tu has estado con él, no ella... Henry está pasando por una estapa-

\- No... - Por un segundo piensa bien lo que estaba a punto de decir, y el sentir las manos del hombre en cada costado de ella, le hizo recordar que todo era parte de una maldición - Es mejor que te vayas... necesito...respirar- Concluyó la castaña apartandose para abrirle la puerta a un confundido sheriff.

Las horas pasaban y el sueño no la vencian, los ojos claros de aquella rubia, y la desfachatez que emanaba tan sólo con respirar la sobresaltaban a cada minuto que se mantenía en su memoria.

Al cabo de unas horas, y aceptando que ya no se dormiría, decidió por levantarse a prepararse un té de manzanas.

"¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo?"

La misma pregunta rondaba por la mente de la rubia que a cada segundo que transcurría, presionaba más el volante de su pobre escarabajo amarillo. Ni siquiera la repentina lluvia la perturbo de su desesperado escape devuelta a Boston, nada excepto la idea de que un niño que decía ser su hijo le arrastraba a un pueblo totalmente desconocido en medio de la nada con personajes de cuentos y donde la madre adoptiva parecía ser una reina malvada.

"¿que rayos estoy haciendo?"

Por un segundo, por un milisegundo su vista de desvío del camino al notar algo fuera de lugar en el asiento del copiloto.

-Astuto niño...- dijo antes de perder el control de su auto.

Alguien dejaba la cuidad. Esa puntada en su inexistente magia le avisaba tal cosa. Pero eso no era posible, nadie actuaba diferente, nadie decidía eso, nadie lo había hecho durante 28 años. Pensó en llamar a Graham, pero antes prefirió ver por si misma si valía la pena.

La lluvia volvía casi imposible ver por el parabrisas, pero la lentitud no era lo suyo, su Mercedes no se lo permitía. Luego de unos minutos más de lo normal, llegó con lentitud hasta el límite del pueblo. Apagó el motor y con un poco de esfuerzo logró distinguir una mancha amarilla estampada contra el casi destruido cartel de "Bienvenido a Storybrooke".

-Genial...- se quejó en voz alta mientras salía de su auto y se cubría de la eterna lluvia que amenazaba con destruir su paraguas.

Corrió como pudo hasta la mancha amarilla hasta poder distinguir que era nada más ni nada menos que un escarabajo amarillo con medio foco funcionando, su sorpresa fue inevitable, puesto que nunca había visto uno en el pueblo, hubiese sido algo difícil de olvidar, hasta que rápidamente su mente viajó a la única opción lógica que existía en esa frustrante noche. Un miedo la invadió, sin saber muy bien de que tipo era, rodeó el auto hasta lograr colarse entre el cartel y el lado del conductor y pudo verla, inconsciente, apoyada en el volante.

El pensamiento de que era su oportunidad para deshacerse de ella brilló como el polvo de ada en acción, sería rápido y nadie pensaría que fue ella. Estuvo a punto, tan cerca, pero... la veía tan indefensa, por un segundo olvidó quien era aquella rubia, y qué amenazaba con quitarle, por un segundo olvidó que era la persona destinaba a acabarla y a su maldición, por un segundo algo en la mente y corazón de la reina hicieron click, y por ese segundo de duda, fue suficiente para que la malvada del cuento fuera sólo una persona que cuida de otra en medio de una noche tormentosa.


End file.
